A Brief Exchange
The temple known as Fuyōdō traveled through the universe at quick speeds. Aboard it was the Saiyan, Negi, and his partner, Cala. Thoughts were racing through his mind. His planet, that he had been raised on, was now "gone". He became angry at the fact that he ran away so quickly, but his last opponent was trained by himself, teacher of the , he felt it was in good reason, wasn't it? he looked to Cala, who was navigating the temple. He remembered her saying that she would explain everything, he forgot to bring it back up. But he would ask at another time. "Stop here." he stated sternly, pointing to the green planet that could be seen from the temple's window. Cala raised her eyebrow. "What? why? we have to get to ." her voice held anger in it. She was still a little upset at him for what he said before. "Because you're weak!" the words repeated over and over. Although he apologized, Cala still could feel the harshness of those words. "Just wait here, I gotta meet with someone." he stated, stretching his limbs for the upcoming fight. She eyed him. "No. No. Don't tell me you set up another training session. Seriously, what the hell is your deal?" she shouted at him, her hand being in fists. "It's just training. I swear it won't turn out like the last one.. I swear." he wasn't lying to her, and yet the memory of him leaving Mekya so quickly made him angry again. Cala turned her back towards him. "I'm not watching this time. Just.. be careful." she made sure he couldn't see the tear streaming down her cheek. "I will. Wish me luck!" with that, he instantly on the grassy planet. "So, you must be Negi..." Horen was standing on the planet, look out into the distance. He turned around and streched. The gentle breeze blew his jet black hair around but his clothes stayed completely still. Horen's bright blue eyes burned with determination. He definitly looked confident though he didn't feel that way. Horen sensed something different about Negi...he just couldn't figure out what. "I'll let you have the first move. Alright?" Horen got into an unknown stance, one that wasn't conventional in any way at all. "Your move..." As Horen stood there, the grass began to catch on fire. The flames were brillant and vibrant, flickering and crackling with life. "Horen, I believe." Negi kept his greeting simple and brief, as he was eager to start. He watched the man as a cloak of fire came to life, and the grass around him began to catch aflame. Then, an aura of his own began to appear. His body emitted a green aura, that was quite bright, making him appear as though he was a celestial body, briefly blinding the Saiyan upon it's activation. Using these few seconds, Negi reappeared next to Horen, and prepared a powerful kick aimed at his side. Because of him activating Shintai, he would remain invincible to the flames. The hit is direct and extremely powerful too managing to catch Horen off guard, sending him flying. Horen jets towards a mountain because of the force of the kick. "Gh.." Horen flips at least three times mid air allowing him to aim feet first into the mountain. As he hits it he kicks off of the mountain and flies towards Negi. The combined forces of their kicks easily levels the mountain. Horen elbows Negi in the face at immense speeds, still with the Heat Armor activated. With extraordinary speeds Horen begins With Shintai activated, Negi could feel whatever was about to happen, any attacks coming his way. Because of this ability, Negi could easily counter and dodge every blow that was aimed at him, even being able to evade the blast coming his way. He watched as the wave of energy made impact against a mountain, creating a hole bigger as big as the mountain itself. A quick thinker. But he has no idea what this power up is. he thought, analyzing the man. from sight, Negi reappeared in front of him, his hands surrounded with a pink and white aura. Although it was commonly used as an energy wave, Negi had a different intention. He then hit Horen straight in the chest with an open palm, which would paralyze him from the waist up. The hit was un-successful. Horen . He appeared behind Negi. I believe I've figured it all out..' '''"Nice try, maybe put a bit more effort into the next one though?" Horen's power level begins to sky rocket as an aura of Ki appears around him, although it is also bright red this aura appears to be normal. ''If I wait out a bit more, he'll run out of energy...in the mean time how about I get a bit unpredictable... Horen dashes up to Negi, seemingly about to punch him though instead Horen stops dead in his tracks. Horen adds Ki to it as well to ensure it hurts a bit as he knows Negi is immune to heat. "Nova Sphere!" "Gladly." he smirked at Horen's confidence. Seeing his next attack, Negi's power level sky rockets in tandem with Horen's. As his opponent became the center of a large flaming sphere, a brighter aura wrapped around Negi. A shockwave of energy was released, and with a single hand, Negi stopped the burning sphere with his very own hand, as hot as it was. He was unleashing the power of Super Shintai to counter Horen's own attack. Even Cala, who had the temple hovering just above the planet's atmosphere, could feel the clashing of powers. With Takkeizō again, the spiraling sphere of flames was slowly diminishing, being drained of it's ki, the very thing that was holding it together. Once completely gone, Horen was no longer hidden in fire. "An attack that causes the target to become paralyzed and lose ki? Interesting..." Horen increases the heat causing the area itself to become a raging inferno. " !" Horen rushes at Negi with a flaming aura. "Don't run!" Horen charges Negi down and elbows him, uppercutting him into the air. He charges back up at his opponent and kicks him away then appears next to Negi and backhand slaps him to the ground with his Heat Armor dealing massive damage. Horen charges a fiery energy sphere in his mouth. He then grabs it and charges it in a similar fashion to that of the Kamehameha wave. "Nova Star!" Horen fires out the sphere down at Negi. After his use of Super Shintai, Negi reverted back to Shintai, exhausted and sore because of the over absorption of ki. However, the absorbed ki would allow him to remain in Shintai for a little longer. Still fatigued, Negi was caught in the series of blows, with little immunity to the Heat Armor. "Agh!" he uttered, as he was then slapped towards the ground. Rising back to his feet quickly, Negi moved fast enough to evade the little sphere of fire. It crashed into the earth just a little bit away from Negi, exploding with intense flames. "Huff, Huff, you're good. But I'm sorry to say, that you're not good enough." he chuckles, a smile plastered on his face. As if unseen, several of Negi began to appear from thin air, and then they vanish, reappearing all around him. Instantly, they fire off countless ki blasts, all pink in color, indicating that it was a different form of Takkeizō. Damn! Horen uses the Nova Sphere again to block all of the Takkeizō's. Horen opens up his mouth and fire spews from it. As a breeze comes by the oxygen the fires are getting is increased making it large enough to hit all of the Negis. I can't keep this up much longer..he has more Ki than I thought and I'm still beat up from the trick I pulled with the mountain... ''"...This is my trump card...if this doesn't take you out it'll take me out because I don't have much Ki left..." Horen's heat armor fades away, his vibrant aura he once has becomes nothing but a flicker now and again. "Dai Enkai: ENTEI!" Fire spirals around Horen then forms an enormous sphere of fire sitting above his right hand which is now in the air. He slowly floats up, the attack being visible from space as he holds it, waiting for the right time to strike. Seeing the large sun, Negi shivered, which was ironic considering that the planet was heating up quickly. But Horen made a horrible mistake. With the sun of his being made entirely of ki, the heat created from it had bits of ki as well, slowly giving him energy. With that, he reached Super Shintai once more. Creating four clones, they all fired off Super Shintai Takkeizō at the sun, which drained the sun of it's ki quickly. "Yahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the ki filled Negi and his clones. One by one the clones began to disintegrate, after absorbing the gargantuan amounts of ki. "I will not fail this time!" he gritted his teeth, absorbing the last bit of energy he could, before his entire body gave out. He collapsed on the charred grass, a smile forming on his face. "G-Good move..." Horen collapses only having enough strength to land on his feet though after wards he collapses. Ren remains laying on the ground looking up. "I sense someone else near by...they won't be very happy with us whoever they are...''Huff Huff." 'Kay, let's not try that again... he thinks as he is essentially paralyzed. "So...wanna call it a tie...?" This was....interesting. I've not fought this hard in ages... ''Horen continues panting. He looks over to Negi. "Whoever that person is...they're getting closer..." "For a training session, that was... intense, heh." Negi laughed, struggling to stand. Just then, as he was mentioning that "person", Cala was descending from the sky towards them, a scowl on her face. Her amber eyes pierced Negi's onyx ones. "What. The. Hell." she growled, arms crossed from anger. "Why the hell is it so hot here? and.. and, that mountain is completely obliterated," she bent down to feel the burnt grass, "and you even messed up the beautiful grass?! there could be people living you here!" she snapped. As if on queue, a large energy could be felt forming in the distance. Negi felt it too, many warriors were gathering. "We gotta leave, I don't want to fight any natives." Negi stumbled standing up, Cala helped him. He looked back at the Saiyan. "You need a ride?" "Yeah kind of..." Horen musters the strength to get up. "I shouldn't have used anything more than 50% yet I just about gave it my all...obviously..by the way I'm Horen." Horen looks at Cala, a shiver rushes down his spine. ''Yikes.. Cala rushed over to Horen, Negi's arm hooked around her. With her index finger and middle finger placed to her head, the three of them vanished. They reappeared back the temple. Negi collapsed to the floor as soon as they appeared there. Cala could only sigh at his stupidity. "Horen, we're heading for Earth, if you weren't on your way there already, just tell me where you're trying to go." she ran her fingers through her pale green hair. "Yeah I'm already going there....One of you two really need to teach me that move..!" Horen began roaming around the temple in complete awe. "This place is astounding..." He was like an earth child in a candy shop, amazed at the structure. "I won't even ask how this thing can fly...Oh by the way I'll be going to Metro City..." Horen stopped dead in his tracks and begins walking back to Cala and the exhausted Negi. "...Have you two heard anything about gods....?" Horen's demeanor changed to complete seriousness as his azure eyes pierced the two. "What, Instant Transmission? sure. I could teach you when we get to Earth." Negi laughed, but he too became serious at the mention of "gods". Cala's attention was caught, but she immediately went back to navigating. "I fought with Toneri, the "God of Creation". He was with some alien who I'm sure was more powerful than him. I hate to think about that fight. I looked weak, I acknowledge that now. He was more cruel than I thought. He destroyed me and Cala's planet. I mean, with a title like "God of Creation", you'd think he was more merciful." Negi gritted his teeth. He hated that man. Who was he to threaten his planet and his friend? they would fight again, he could feel it. Cala raised an eyebrow. "Now that I think about it, we never even checked to see if it was really destroyed. Also, the ship's radar never picked up anything. No shockwave, nothing." she lowered her head in deep thought. Negi looked at her with a concerned expression. "....Even if it isn't. I still don't like the guy, he tried to teach me a lesson, like he was so holier than me or something. Who the hell does he think he is, huh? who gives a shit if he's a "god", he looked like a Saiyan to me. God, I wish I done things differently." he ranted. Cala furrowed her brows in anger. "He had a point you know. He didn't even know the things I did for you, and he stood up for me... and yet to me." the entire situation was confusing to her. "Why didn't you just.. wait.. to see what happened?" "Are you joking? he was more powerful than me, I wasn't going to test him. And I'd rather lose the planet than lose you." sincerity poured from his eyes, but Cala reflected it like a shield. "Shows what type of leader you would be.." she hid those words behind her breath. "Change courses, we're going to see if the planet's still there." Horen wasn't generously asking. He was demanding, something about him screamed that he wanted to know. "How far is it from here?" Horen somehow knew that Toneri was the one testing Negi. "Rage, Anger it's the key to a Saiyan's power. If he is the god of creation who's to say he can't create illusion's..?" Horen roams around the temple, searching how to start the temple. His reasoning for wanting to know about the gods remain unknown but he was determined to figure this all out. "Wait, you can't just--" Cala's eyes met with Negi's, as if he was agreeing with Horen. She released a sigh and began pressing buttons on the temple's control center. Within a few seconds, they were travelling at the speed of light. Once they approached their home planet's solar system, Cala slowed down the temple, and began looking at the ship's radar. "It's gone. But look, no debris at all. Something does not add up." Negi's fist punched the temple's wall, leaving a crater in it's place. "So not only is he an asshole, but he's a deceiving one too?" he clenched his teeth. "I'm itching to fight him again." his voice sent chills down Cala's spine. She stumbled on her breathing. "How did you get in contact with him the first time?" the Mekyan questioned him. He looked at her for a moment, and released a captive breath. "The Divine Invocation technique." "What?! my father taught you that technique?! but I thought it was a legend, h-how?!" Cala's eyes sprung open with shock. A technique so grand was taught to her "brother", rather than her, a true Mekyan. "It was said to be a legend so that people with bad intentions would stay away from it, those who tried to do it would only fail. I, apparently, was the only one who could at least perform the first step correctly." "I'll be back soon." Horen smirked and touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers. He winks and he's .. He appears back about half an hour later looking completely different, the only thing recognizable is his cocky smirk. "So what do ya think? Ren cracks "This knuckles this should be a bit more conventional." Without his weighted clothing the saiyan's power level sky rockets. "My mother was human so I can change my hair style and just between the three of us...the blue eyes were fake." Horen doesn't mention how he could possibly have caught onto the Instant Transmission that quickly. He looks at the area where the planet once stood. "Do you guys sense that...? Planets shouldn't be cloaked in Ki should they...?" Category:Roleplays